La dificil decision de Akashi
by Shin Black
Summary: Mientras mira como Midorima y Takao se alejan por las calles, Akashi recuerda que priorizo la felicidad del peliverde por sobre la suya. MidoAka MidoTaka


**La difícil decisión de Akashi**

Supongo que en estos momentos te preguntarás porque decidí la felicidad de otros por sobre la nuestra, probablemente en estos momentos estés pensando ¿qué pasó conmigo? ¿Por qué tome esa difícil decisión de cortar los hilos que nos unían simplemente por capricho personal?

No me entenderías; no fuera por tu obtusa mente y que sueles ser despistado para ciertos temas, que no te involucras demasiado y cuando lo haces metes esas ideas extrañas en una relación sin sentido, que comienzas a hablar de esos chirimbolos de la suerte que probablemente nada tuvieran que ver con mis pensamientos, pero según tu lógica estúpidamente ilógica tenía cierto sentido.  
Nuevamente delante de ti y de tus ideas, estoy yo, mirando como caminas con ese imbécil de la mano, pero aun mantengo mi orgullo en alto y desde la terraza de un enorme edificio, aun puedo verte.  
No sonríes, nunca lo haces, pero eso a nadie le importa porque tienes a alguien que sonría, grite, y sea feliz por ti, aunque temes decir la verdad y entender que dentro tuyo eres feliz ahora mismo y no hace tres o cuatro años atrás durante nuestros años en el Kiseki no Sedai de la escuela Teiko.

Intento entonces recordar los pasos, esos pasos que decidí llevar acabo con extrema cautela, Akashi Seijurou no perdía, y esa no sería la primera y última vez que lo hiciera, aunque en definitiva, creo que sí he perdido más de lo que hubiera querido.  
Mis ojos bajan hacia mis juguetonas manos intentando recordar aquel partido hace tanto tiempo. Pensé ¿qué ha cambiado desde entonces? E intenté mirar en tus ojos verdes la respuesta. En el teiko, obedecías agachando cabeza y ahora en Shutoku haces lo mismo.

¡Qué asco me das!

Lo peor, y por lo cual no duermo hace siglos, es que quiero volver a tener esos brazos sobre mí, esa mirada pendiente de mis movimientos, esa boca besándome suavemente contra la pared del vestuario, o esa mirada congelada cuando perdías al shougi frente a mí. ¡Eso me da asco! Pensar que te extraño cuando no te necesito.

–Tú escuela es Shutoku –te dije una tarde en los vestuarios de Teiko.

–No pienso ir a esa institución….

–Yo siempre tengo la razón, el tiempo me la dará así como tú y todos los demás me dan la razón. Simplemente porque soy un ganador, los ganadores dicen lo que pasa, los perdedores la ignoran –me terminé de ajustar la corbata y te volteo a ver–. Eso significa que éste será nuestro último partido.

–¿Por qué?

–Iré a Rakuzan.

–¿Eh? ¡Pero eso queda en…..!

–Kyoto, exactamente, veo que no te has llevado geografía –me coloco la chaqueta lentamente y lo miro–. Sabes que a partir de este momento, apenas toquen el silbato y demos fin al Kiseki no Sedai, seremos enemigos.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –dijiste con esa mezcla de enfado, tan característico en ti.

–Simplemente yo lo sé todo, nada se me escapa –me di la vuelta y sonreí–. Ya no podremos ser amantes.

–¿Eh? –nuevamente tu mirada abrumadora se paralizó, giré y te miré por el rabillo de mi ojo.

–Eres mi enemigo, sería estúpido de mi parte estar con mi enemigo….

–No deberías tomarte las cosas tan….

–Shhhh, no hables más Midorima, me lo agradecerás.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y en ese momento supe que había cortado el hilo, ese hilo del destino que durante tanto tiempo me costó forjar, que juntos habíamos logrado encajar con nuestros pros y contras, pero que aun así era tan débil para que una ráfaga lo desatara.

_Fue la mejor opción_, me dije a mi mismo ese día cuando el silbato sonó y el juego había terminado con nuestra victoria. Saludé a mis compañeros y me retiré en medio del festejo, tenía que preparar mis maletas para mudarme y anotarme al Rakuzan donde pasaría mis próximos años de secundaria.  
Cerré mis ojos y los cabellos se me colaron sobre ellos, intenté abrirlos pero me molestaban y los aparté, necesitaba dejar de pensar en esas idioteces de niño y comenzar a vivir como adulto, pues próximamente tendría que ingresar a una buena universidad que mis padres pagarían, estudiar y ese tipo de cosas, despedirme lentamente del baloncesto, o tal vez continuar jugando en las grandes ligas, pero, la pelota me recordará a ti, y quiero anularte completamente de mi vida.

Porque odio perder y te perdí.

Esa voz chillona que te acompaña me pone histérico, y poco a poco me dan ganas de desmembrarlo con unas tijera, pero debo aceptar esta derrota que nunca quise tener, porque yo nunca pierdo…..pero, te perdí.  
Que ambivalente suena mi discurso cuando comienzo a verbalizarlo en voz alta.

–Odio perder y te perdí, odio perder y te perdí, nunca pierdo pero te he perdido – cierro fuertemente mis ojos y siento, lo siento, una pequeña lágrima cayéndome que inmediatamente aparto de mis mejillas.

Akashi Seijuro no se puede dar el lujo de llorar por un estúpido, imbécil, inservible…..y….

El mejor amigo, compañero y amante que he tenido.

Nuevamente veo cómo te alejas con Takao y te pierdes entre la gente, el griterío y las calles, me pongo a pensar que fue la decisión más correcta que he tomado. Dejarte ir para que seas realmente feliz, porque a mi lado simplemente sufrirías…

Soy tan inestable, soy tan…..estúpido, que jamás me acoplaría a tu manera de ser.

Lo siento tanto Midorima Shintarou, pero nuestra relación tuvo que acabar porque decidí que prevalezca tu felicidad sobre la mía.

**Fin **

Admito que me gustó como lo empecé, aunque no tanto como lo terminé jajajaja, espero que les haya gustado a ustedes.


End file.
